


祁炀车（接太太的文）

by Arest



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arest/pseuds/Arest





	祁炀车（接太太的文）

接长夜迟迟太太的文。  
_(:з」∠)_是辆车，欠了n久，可能太太的都忘了😂长短看我能写多少吧，写车伤肝。😜  
ooc致歉。

       说完话，祁醉就后悔了。  
       什么长到十八岁，我现在就想睡他！做什么人，做人吃不着肉。  
       “小哥哥，我有点想反悔。”轻轻咬了咬于炀微红的耳垂。“我现在就想睡你，你同意吗？”  
       得，这下连脸都红了个透顶。  
       “问你呢，小哥哥，给睡吗？”祁醉不肯放过于炀。  
       “……给……给睡……”两个字轻到几乎听不见，但是在祁醉耳朵里，不要太清晰。  
       “嘶……”祁醉轻轻倒吸口气，“啧，于同学，撩拨学生会长可是犯规的。”  
       “……我没有……”于炀嗫嚅着。  
      “行行，你没有，是我勾引你。”祁醉心情大好地接着调戏人。“怎么样，去学生会长的休息室？”  
      于炀顶着张大红脸，点了点头。  
         
      刚进门，于炀就被祁醉顶在门上亲，就是你懂的，舌吻那种。  
      于炀被亲的喘不上气，抓着祁醉的衣领想推开又不舍得。  
       祁醉放开他，轻笑一声，“小哥哥，初吻吗？”  
       于炀说不出话来，抿了抿被亲的红润泛着水光的嘴唇，这个动作被一直看着他的祁醉尽收眼底。  
        他眸色暗了暗，手开始不安分起来，往于炀的校服下摆里探。  
        触手便是于炀光滑细腻的温热肌肤，祁醉忍不住往上摸，环了环于炀细瘦的腰身。  
       “小哥哥，你得多吃点儿啊，这么瘦可经不起我折腾。”祁醉半开玩笑地说着。  
       还没来得及开口回答的于炀再一次被吻住。  
       舌尖相触，口腔溢满对方的味道，让人忍不住沉醉其中。  
       祁醉摸到于炀胸口的时候，感觉到自己怀里的身体抖了一下，他恶劣地用手指在乳晕处画圈，时而捏一捏立起来的乳尖，感觉怀里的于炀僵硬了几秒才软下来，他凑到于炀耳边，低声：“小哥哥，你觉得…我要是舔舔…会怎么样？”  
       于炀身体一抖，求饶道：“学……学长……”  
        “这就求饶了？我还没真的开始呢，小。哥。哥？”祁醉挑起一边的眉看着于炀。  
        “你……怎样……我，我都……我都喜欢……”于炀轻轻回答。  
        听完这句，祁醉没有再忍，直接舔上于炀胸口的乳珠，绕着乳晕转圈，舔的“啧啧”有声。  
        于炀感觉胸口一酥，有些慌张，本该没有感觉的部位，突然有了酥酥麻麻的感觉。  
        祁醉感觉到于炀的慌乱，放开被蹂躏的有些微肿的乳尖，安抚性地亲了亲他，继续他的不做人行为。  
        顺着唇角亲到脖颈处，在校服可以遮住的位置留下几个红色的痕迹，要是欺负的太狠，他的宝贝儿可是会害羞的。万一跟他赌气怎么办。  
        祁醉手顺着宽松的校裤，顺利地摸到了于炀的内裤边儿，隔着内裤挑逗于炀已经微微抬头的性器，听着于炀的微喘声。祁醉觉得自己能忍到现在已经很牛逼了。  
        祁醉并没有让自己忍太久，他没有接受太多反抗就扒下了于炀下身的衣物。含住了小于炀，舔弄着脆弱又敏感的顶端，模仿交合的动作吞吞吐吐。  
        很快于炀就缴了械，祁醉笑着站起身，当着于炀的面，把口中的白浊咽了下去。  
        于炀脸色爆红地想让祁醉吐出来，祁醉笑着说：“小哥哥的东西，有点好吃。你想尝尝味道吗？”  
         说完，径直把于炀按到宽大的沙发上吻住，从沙发旁边的茶几最底下的抽屉里摸出一支润滑剂，挤出一些用手捂热了，就要往后穴探。  
         于炀的后面完全没有用过，肉色的小穴紧紧地合在一起，祁醉用手指按了按四周的软肉和穴口，让它放松下来，趁机往里伸了一个指节，感受到内壁紧紧裹着手指缓缓蠕动。他不禁脑补，等下自己的真家伙进去得有多爽。  
        “小哥哥，放松，你太紧了，会受伤的，嗯？乖。听话。”祁醉哄着有些紧张的于炀。  
        渐渐的，于炀放松下来，祁醉赶紧把手指伸进去扩张，顺便找能让于炀爽的那一点。  
         突然，在摁到某一处后，于炀的身体一抖，口中原本有些痛楚的呻吟变了调儿。 他觉得差不多了，就抽出手指，准备上真家伙。  
        他扶着自己的宝贝，在于炀的后穴口蹭了蹭，流出来的透明黏液糊在了穴口。于炀感受到后穴处的巨大和炽热，难耐地动了动，试图把它吞进去。  
        祁醉低声对于炀咬耳朵：“小哥哥？这么急？想吃进去吗？说出来就让你爽。嗯？”  
        “你……欺负我……”后穴在抽出手指后有些空虚麻痒，很想找个什么买在后穴狠狠地摩擦抽动，于炀含着泪轻声控诉着祁醉的“罪行”。  
        祁醉不再为难于炀，他缓缓地插进了不断张翕的后穴，待于炀适应后。开始抽出插进，  
一下一下顶着于炀的那一点艹，磨的于炀难耐地扭动身体。  
        慢慢地加快了速度，于炀被艹到连呻吟都是一段一段的，生理泪水停地流。祁醉一边怜惜地吻掉泪水，下身仍然毫不留情地抽动，每一下，都艹到深处。  
        湿热的肉穴不断吞吐着炽热的巨大，每次祁醉想抽出，穴内的嫩肉都一圈圈的箍着他，拼命挽留能让它们爽的柱身，让祁醉忍不住沉溺，差点没忍住射出来。   
        “宝贝儿，你可真会吸，老公快被你吸出来。啧，这么饥渴，这么想要？”祁醉忍着快被吸出来的感觉，在于炀体内继续挺动。  
         他觉得还没艹够，怎么能出来呢？   
         于炀被顶的身体一会儿往前一会儿往前，想张嘴求饶又不敢。只好承受着下身疯狂地撞击。  
         终于，于炀再也忍不住了，“学……学长，呜……别……太快了……”  
          “小哥哥，求人，得有求人的样子，对不对？”祁醉下身不停，手扶上于炀汗湿的通红脸颊。  
          “呜……啊……老，老公……嗯嗯……放，放过我……啊啊啊”在听见于炀湿湿黏黏地叫出老公二字的时候，祁醉再也忍不住，在快速又深深地抽动了几十下，终于射进了于炀体内深处。  
        于炀爽的脚趾都蜷起来，最后整个后穴都紧紧咬着灼热胀大的硬物。他几乎要喘不过气，胸口剧烈地起伏。  
        祁醉怜爱地亲了亲于炀满是细细密密汗的额头，抽出了自己的大宝贝。  
        “小哥哥……你那声老公叫的挺好听，再叫一声呗。”祁醉开始诱哄着于炀。  
        但是于炀不肯再开口叫那么羞耻的称呼。  
        于炀在羞耻的同时，内心在惊呼：他们，居然，真的，做了，做了……和他喜欢了好几年的人……做了……  
       想到这点，于炀的心里满是甜蜜。他讨好地亲了亲祁醉的嘴角。  
       祁醉当场想按着他再来一轮，但是考虑到第二天还得上课就放过了于炀。  
        “小哥哥……做我的童养媳吧？跟我住一起，怎么样？”祁醉给于炀收拾好，穿上衣服，亲口他的脸颊，问道。  
        于炀红着脸答应了。  
END


End file.
